The Digimon Mew Mew
by Kai Hiwatari Seigaku's Phoenix
Summary: Kari Kudo is a amazing singer who is in love with tai from the digi-destint but what will happen to her love life when she and her sister Kisa get turned to two new mew mews. crossover digimon/mew mew/ and lots more I'm back to posting chaps for this stor
1. the interview

-1I don't own mew mews or pokemon but the Kari and Kisa are original characters

The Pokemon Mew Mew

By: Jennifer Mullican

Kari Kudo is sister to child prodigy. She was just a singer while her older brother was an amazing detective. She was always being compared to him. Everyone said that she would grow up to be a great detective. Her mom and dad wanted her to read more books. So to make it look like she was reading she would lock herself in her room and she would sing. She hated detective work but her mom insisted she become one. Her brother lover her but he didn't really help at all. His name was the one and only Jimmy Kudo high school detective. Her mom was a retired actor Vivian Kudo. Booker Kudo was her dad a famous mystery writer. Her mom and dad moved over seas when she was little. Kisa Kudo was her twin sister they had the exact same features. They had blond hair,gold eyes, and they each wore a cute necklace with a heart on it. The only way to tell them apart was the color of their clothes. Kari wore red while her sister wore blue. Kari was also really short compared to her sister.

Now lets journey into Kari's world and the day that changed her life for good.

"Kari wake up were going to be late". "KARI"

"I'M UP I'M UP" Kari said as she fell out of bed.

"Kari get dressed we are late for your interview for your job" Kisa said.

"WHAT why didn't you wake me."

"I did and you said you were getting up."

"Oh he he he" Kari said as she got quieter.

"Don't he he me Kari."

"Sorry I hope I get this job."

"Same here."

Later on.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew" said a flustered girl with cat ears " my name is Zoey"

"CUTE ARE THOSE REAL " yelled an excited Kari.

"EHHHHHHH N- N- N- NO" Zoey yelled.

"Oh there you are" said a cute blond boy.

"Huh?" said a confused Kari and Kisa at the same time

"You are the one who's auditioning aren't you" said the boy.

"Y- y- yes" Kari stuttered.

"You aren't you a little young to be auditioning for a job?" asked the boy.

"NO" yelled Kari.

"How old are you?" asked the boy.

"15" said Kari.

"huh but you look like a 12 year old" said the boy rudely.

This made Kari angry she started to march forward when she tripped on a wire and fell on all the desert.

"THIS IS JUST MY LUCK"

She started to run to the back.

"Hey DON'T GO THAT WAY IT'S FOR "EMPLOYEES ONLY" yelled the rude boy.

"KARI" yelled Kisa as she went after her sister.

There was a bright black and silver light. Then in front of Kari and Kisa appeared a fox and a silver wolf.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" yelled the girls.

that's the end of chapter one later


	2. digiworld, digiangels, and curses oh no

-1I don't own mew mews or pokemon but the Kari and Kisa are original characters!

In the last chapter Kari and Kisa were running to the back and two strange bright lights. That is when a tiger and a silver wolf appeared in front of the girls.

Chapter 2- digiworld, digiangels, and curses oh no

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" yelled the girls.

After the light faded Kisa seemed to look at her sister then she fainted.

"Kisa! What's wrong Kisa KISA wake up" Kari desperately tried to wake her sister.

"Hi who are you?" asked a really cute boy.

"Kari wait why are you asking for my name when my sister is passed out?" Kari asked

"Oh she'll be okay she probably couldn't handle the shock of seeing her sister with cat ears and a tail." Said the cute boy "have you even looked closely at you sister"

"No but what does her looks have to do with anything" Kari said as she looked down. What she saw gave her the shock of her life. She saw a girl that had silver wolf ears, silver hair, a cute silver wolf tail with a yellow ribbon and cat bell in the center of the ribbon, a silver and white dress and white gloves with a silver moon a yellow star and a gold sun on each. She still had the moon shaped gem on her forehead.

"What happened to her …..Wait it wasn't just her both of you changed" interrupted the rude boy as he came in.

"What" Kari said surprised that he could think she changed to.

"Here a mirror" said the rude boy coldly.

"Thanks I guess" Kari mumbled as she took the mirror.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kari screamed about what she saw. Almost dropping the mirror. What she saw was a girl with red eyes and hair and white fox ears looking back. She also saw that she still had the red sun shaped gem on her forehead. Kari decided to look down and saw a cute red dress,crimson gloves with a silver moon a yellow star and a gold sun on each, a white fox tail with a cute red ribbon and cat bell in the center of the ribbon.

"Wait how is this even possible I look like a fox" Kari yelled to the rude boy.

"This can't be happening again" said the rude boy.

"What do you mean again, why do I look like this, and what is you name"

"In order this happened before with a girl named Berry, you have been fused with a white fox while your sister a wolf witch means you are now a mew mew that has to destroy chimera anima save the world and you interrupted my experiment, and lastly my name is Elliot and this is Wesley" Elliot said.

"WHAT" Kisa screamed so loud that it scared Kari.

"How long have you been awake" Kisa inquired.

"Since you screamed about the way you look" Kisa said stupidly.

"Oh why didn't you say something then" Kari asked

"Because I couldn't get one word in because you asked like three questions at once" Kisa countered

"Well if you tried you could have" Kari started.

"Could have what you I couldn't talk over you if the fate of digiworld depended on it" Kisa interrupted

"Digiworld what are you talking about" Elliot asked.

"Why do you always say stuff like that you can go as loud as me and you know it and why are you talking about digiworld you idiot only the digidestined are supposed to know but here you are talking about digiworld like every one in the world knows what it is and next you'll probably want to tell them that we are the digiangels and have to keep digimon and humans from trying to kill each other while saving the digital world and human world from myotismon that idiot vampire like digimon don't forget that he still has our brother in his power than you probably want to tell him about our curses like when we get splashed with cold water we turn into -splash- Kari didn't have enough time to finish her sentence as Elliot dumped cold water on both the girls.

"You need to chill off" Elliot said sarcastically laughing at his own not to funny joke until he took a closer look at the girls who were now transformed into…….

END CHAPTER 2

What do you think they become.

Cats

Dogs

Digimon

Try to guess !


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

I do not own mew mew power or pokemon Kari and Kisa Kudo are original characters

I will use the each one for the thing it says.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Yelling-Kari will use this a lot-**

**YELING AT TOP OF LUNGS -Kari will use this to -**

-action-

Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Visitor

"You need to chill off" Elliot said sarcastically laughing at his own not to funny joke until he took a closer look at the girls who were now transformed into boys. They had short blond hair, really muscular chests, and a red sun and yellow moon on their foreheads. They were wearing girls clothes.

"**What the hell what's going on**" Elliot yelled wanting answers.

"**What the hell was that for you bastard **-groan- **why I ought a -**snicker**- what the…..-anime vein pops- hey don't laugh at me -**giggle**- -anime vein gets bigger- I SAID DON"T LAUGH AT ME -**full out laughter**- -anime vein covers whole forehead- I am going to strangle you" **Kari said in a really muscular voice.

_Man she has one hell a temper "_hey maybe we should dry you two off before we finish this" Elliot suggested.

"I would rather some hot water if you please" Kisa said as polite as she could in a equal muscular yet more famine like.

"Ok Wesley could you get them some hot water"

"Sure" Wesley said as he got up to go to the kitchen for the water.

"So why are you like this" Elliot asked after they changed back.

"None of your business" answered Kari who decided to stick her tough out at him.

Kisa, Elliot, and Wesley -sweat drop-

"I was under the impression you were an adult but seeing that immature act now I know you are just a kid" Elliot teased.

-anime vein pops out- "-growl- who are you calling a kid" Kari said with look like she was ready to kill.

Kari was ready to pounce when someone came in.

"Tai" Kari said surprised that the boy would come into a girly place like this.

"Uh….. um……. Kari" Tai started "I'm here to see if you got the job" he said trying to think of an excuse to get Kari out of here.

-blush-"Oh ok" Kari said.

"So did you get the job" Tai asked.

"I don't know did I Elliot" Kari asked.

"Of course Kari you and your boy side are hired"

"**HE KNOWS**" Tai shouted.

"Yeah me and Kisa got in a fight and well he threw water on us to cool us down" Kari said

Tai -sweat drop-

"What was the fight about this time" Tai asked.

Kisa said I couldn't talk over you if the fate of digiworld depended on it " Kari quoted

You were talking about digiworld in front of him Tai said angrily -vein pops-

"Well yeah but she lost control and said Why do you always say stuff like that you can go as loud as me and you know it and why are you talking about digiworld you idiot only the digidestined are supposed to know but here you are talking about digiworld like every one in the world knows what it is and next you'll probably want to tell them that we are the digiangels and have to keep digimon in and humans from trying to kill each other while saving the digital world and human world from myotismon that idiot vampire like digimon don't forget that he still has our brother in his power than you probably want to tell him about our curses like when we get splashed with cold water we turn into and then he splashed us" Kisa said as calmly as possible.

Tai -vein pop sign gets bigger-

What the hell is a digiworld, digimon, digiangel, myotismon, and a digidestined.

"Well uh -tweet- a robot comes into the room

"Elliot Elliot Elliot Elliot" the robot said.

"You have a digimon ah and it so cute lets check it out on the D-3" Kisa said.

No data 

"What the what is that thing" Kari asked.

"Meet Marsha my robot" Elliot said.

"Mashamon?" Kisa asked.

Elliot,Kariand Tai -falls amine stile-

"No just Marsha" Elliot said.

"So what is a digimon and that device you called a d-3" Elliot asked once again.


	4. myotismon enters

-1I'm back with chapter 4 and I got a special guest here with me, and here is Tai

Kari "Tai can you do the disclaimer"

Tai "Sure thing Kari does not own digimon Tokyo mew mew/mew mew power or any other anime used"

Kari because I'm lazy I will only underline the attacks. Both **ENJOY THE STORY**

Chapter 4 Enter Myotismon

"So what is a digimon and that device you called a d-3" Elliot asked once again.

"Well um digimon are -crash-

"What was that" Wesley asked

"I finally found you girls" said a menacing voice

"**MYOTISMON**" yelled Kari Kisa and Tai.

-evil laugh-"yes girls now had over those gems" Myotismon demanded.

"No way" said both girls.

"Gatomon" Kari yelled. In front of her jumped a small purple cat like creature.

"Patamon" Kisa called. In front of her jumped a small orange creature.

Tai opened his backpack.

"You ready to go" Tai asked

"Bout time" said a pink ball like creature.

"Lets go digiarmor energize" said Kari and Kisa getting the determinals ready at the same time. Gatomon armor-digievolve to Lynxmon

Patamon armor-digievolve to Rhinomon

Koromon digievolve to Agumon

Agumon digievolve to Greymon

In place of the small purple cat like creature was a large fiery cat like creature.

Name: Lynxmon  
Type: Vaccine  
Level: Armor  
Attacks: Howling Buster, Wild Nail Claws.

In place of the small orange creature was a rhino like creature covered in gold armor and red gems.

Name: Rhinomon  
Type: Vaccine  
Level: Armor  
Attacks: Atomic Burst, Spirit Blade.

In place of the small pink ball like creature stood a mighty tyrannosaurus rex like creature.

Name: Greymon  
Type: Vaccine  
Level: Champion  
Attacks: Nova Blast, Great Horns Attack.

"Attack" Kari screamed.

Nova blast a big fire ball went charging up at the evil Myotismon. Atomic burst. Wild nail claws.

Grizzly wing a bunch of bats attacked Lynxmon

Lynxmon dedigievolved to Salamon.

"Salamon" Kari shouted.

"Now you'll pay **Rhinomon**" Kisa yelled.  
"Gotcha" Rhinomon said spirit blade

Crimson lighting a big electrical whip came down on poor Rhinomon.

Rhinomon dedigievolved back to Patamon.

"**NOW I WANT THOSE GEMS**" the evil vampire digimon yelled.

Great Horns Attack "Forgetting someone" Greymon said.

"You" Myotismon said with a chuckle "you're not even worth my time but if you insist I'll show you way of the dinosaurs"

"HUH" Greymon said.

"He means extinction Greymon" Kari yelled.

"HUH" Greymon repeated.

"Lets leave the vocab lesson for later" Tai said

"Okay Tai" Greymon let out a mighty roar after he said that.

Myotismon chuckled again "You think you can scarce me, it's time to end this puny attempt and get what I desire" Crimson lighting the whip picked up Greymon and threw him down to the ground creating a huge crater.

"Greymon" Tai yelled jumping in the crater.

Inside Greymon had dedigievolved back to Koromon.

Kisa oh no what happened to our heroes

TK find out next time on the Pokemon mew mew

Kari TK what happened to Tai

TK I don't Know

Tai TK you locked me out now face the consequences

TK wow Tai I didn't know you knew suck a big word

Tai that does it you little pest

TK bring it on

Matt TK what are you doing your not supposed to be here till later now come on

TK Okay

Kari+Tai well that was weird

Kari+Tai and that was weirder

Kari+Tai okay………

Kari+Tai well bye


	5. HELP

I'm back as Ryoko Echizen Kitsune and special guest today is

Mystery voice: me

Awww no fun you were supposed to wait well there you have it the mystery voice is Davis

Davis: good to be here Ryoko

Yeah yeah yeah just do the disclaimer and get out

Davis: hey that's not nice

So I like Tai he's a much better muse

Davis: more like you love Tai

I DO NOT NOW JUST DO THE ****ING DISCLAIMER

Davis: wow Ryo-chan I didn't know you had such a foul mouth

DAVIS: I'M WARNING YOU IF YOU DON'T DO THE DISCLAIMER THEN I'LL MAKE VEEMON PINK

Davis: oh yeah I'd like to see you try

VEEMON

Veemon: yes

-Uses magic authoress powers to make veemon pink-

Davis: aww noo Veemon you're an evils authoress

DICLAIMER NOW OR VEEMON WILL STAY PINK FOREVER

Davis: fine **RYO-CHAN DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON RANMA TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OTHER ANIME IN HERE** NOW CHANGE VEEEMON BACK

NOPE

Davis: WHAT WHY NOT

CAUSE I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME RYO-CHAN BUT I WILL DO SOMETHING –uses magic authoress powers to put Davis in a dress- pay backs a b**** isn't she KARI

Kari : yes… Davis what are you wearing

Kari Davis is being perverted

Davis: wait Kari no she did this

Kari : really

Nope not me

Davis: you BIT... Well let's get to the story

RECAP

"**NOW I WANT THOSE GEMS**" the evil vampire digimon yelled.

Great Horns Attack "Forgetting someone" Greymon said.

"You" Myotismon said with a chuckle "you're not even worth my time but if you insist I'll show you way of the dinosaurs"

"HUH" Greymon said.

"He means extinction Greymon" Kari yelled.

"HUH" Greymon repeated.

"Let's leave the vocab lesson for later" Tai said

"Okay Tai" Greymon let out a mighty roar after he said that.

Myotismon chuckled again "You think you can scarce me, it's time to end this puny attempt and get what I desire" Crimson lighting the whip picked up Greymon and threw him down to the ground creating a huge crater.

"Greymon" Tai yelled jumping in the crater.

Inside Greymon had dedigievolved back to Koromon.

"Keep your hands off my sisters Myotismon" a new voice yelled.

"Kiki" Kari and kisa yelled at thier triplet sister

"you know i hate being left behind don't you girls" kiki yelled furiously at them.

"sorry our bad" they said.

"well anyway now is so not the time for that now's the time for Myotismon but kicking but" kiki said

okay i know its short nut i can't do anything more cause i can't chose her digimon so i need u guys to revew and tell me wat u want

1. digimon has to arrmor digievolve

2. NO VEEMON

3. has to be cute like patamon and gatomon

THOSE ARE THE RULES SO PLEASE HELP AND THEN I CAN MAKE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR ALL THE TIME LOST AND THIS SHORT ONE ^.^;;


End file.
